Don't Forget Me
by beatlefreak04
Summary: Natalie never fit in at school, and always felt like she was hate. Nobody knew the secret she had to carry with her all these years. PG-13 for some language and some violence:-)CH. 5 IS UP!
1. Ch1 Old Memories, New Places

            A/N- Hey! This is my first school of rock fic, so please no flaming. Right now I could use some support J. I know the first few paragraphs may confuse you a bit, but don't get discouraged- keep reading. It will come together. Ummm don't worry this will be SoF.The beginning is setting it up. J

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except for Natalie J sadly….

Ch.1 Old Memories, New Place

I ran as fast as I could through the rain, slipping in the mud. I knew what I had to do; who I had to find. My hair hung in my face and my clothes clung to my body. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes feeling foolish. The rain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, so I slowed my run to a walk. The moon shone brightly in the night sky. I sighed remembering what fun I had on this street growing up. I bit my lip as the memories flooded through my head. 

            "Oh my god…" I whispered smiling as I saw the bus stop. I ran to the bench and let my fingers trace the top.  This is where it all began. My eyes filled with tears. I sat down onto the bench and put my head in my hands. It was stupid coming here, I should go back. He isn't going to be here. This was a long time ago, he's probably forgotten about me. 

            "Natalie?" Someone asked. This isn't right, I knew that voice. He wasn't supposed to be here. I gulped and lifted my head and looked into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

~*~*~*~ 

10 years ago 

~*~*~*~ 

"Honey! Don't make that face! You'll love it here with Rick and me. Give it a chance." My mom exclaimed putting her arm around me. Rick come over and rubbed my back. 

"This place is much better than where you were living in New York with your Dad right?" He asked laughing. Anger flared up inside me, but I swallowed it down and bit my lip. I clenched my fist and fought back every urge to wipe the smile off his face. Inside I gave him a small smile and kept telling myself that my mom loved him.

            "No place is better than our apartment in new York. You know what they say "There is No Place Like Home". New York is and always will be my home." I explained coolly. "Mom can I go and look around the neighborhood, maybe swing by my old school?"

            My mom expression was cold, she looked at me long and hard. Rick stopped laughing and said he was going to finish unpacking. My mom pulled me over behind a tree.

            "Natalie…. Dear…I never want to hear you disrespect Rick again. Please, make the best of this! He is giving us a house, food, clothes. Something your father didn't and couldn't do. I love him with all my heart. Please." She said almost begging. I pulled away.

            "That's what you said about Dad," and with that I ran off with my skateboard. This will never be my home and could never be. 

            About 10 minutes later, I was definitely lost. I cried out in aggravation. _Perfect, _I thought, _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ I looked down at my watch to see what time it was.

            "HEY! WATCH IT!" Someone yelled.

            "Huh? WHAAAAA!" I yelled crashing into them. The board went up, I went flying into a dumpster and the person I hit went in the other direction. I landed with a thump and whacked the back of my head against a dumpster.

            "Ow…crap! Are you ok?" I asked painfully getting up. The boy I had hit looked slightly frustrated. I walked over to him and lent him a hand. 

            "Zack! What is happening out here?" Yelled a petite girl coming out. She had brown hair and she could just tell from the way she acted she was bossy. I rolled my eyes.

            "Zack, dude, we leave you alone for like 5 seconds and you already are causing trouble," Exclaimed a blonde spiky hair kid, and started laughing uncontrollably. I glared at him. 

            "Ya, well what's your problem?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows and looked around.

            "You couldn't be talking to me, I'm obviously not the one with the problem!" I replied. Hey shut his mouth and opened it again.

            "Freddy, do us all a favor and SHUT UP!" She cried sticking her hand over his mouth. She looked at him and he nodded, annoyed. He rolled his eyes and shoved her hand away and leaned against a wall. She extended her hand towards me.

            "Summer Hathaway, and this is Freddy Jones and it seems you've already met Zack Moonyham." She explained. I nodded, smiling.

            "Natalie Greening," I said, I then offered my hand to Zack to help him up. 

            "Thanks," he said. I looked into his brown eyes. Somehow I knew living here wouldn't be so bad.

A/N Kinda short, sorry.  I have to do my homework tho, so TTYL!


	2. Ch 2 A new Friend

            Ch.2 A New Friend

Disclaimed- I do not own school of rock :'(. I'm sry guys but I don't know where the movie takes place. If it takes place in New York pretend it doesn't lol. If it does, tell me and I'll change everything. Ok. They are all about 15 and School Of Rock is sort of known. It's not like a band that everyone knows, its like something you would go 'Oh, ya, I heard one of their songs once. They're good.' And think nothing of it. 

***

"So Natalie, where are you from. You must be new, I know almost everyone around here." Freddy said, still leaning against the wall.

"Well Mr. Popular, I'm from New York. Can't you tell from the accent?" I asked sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something, but Summer cut him off glaring at him.

"That's so cool! Are you going to go to Horace Green? What grade are you in?" She asked looking me in the eyes. I shifted uncomfortably. If it's one thing I hated, it's people looking me in the eyes. 

"Ya, I think. I'm in 10th grade. Can you show me how to get there?" I asked pulling some of my brown hair out of my eyes. She smiled and nodded. She then started explaining how to get there. I tried to pay attention but my eyes kept traveling back to Zack. He's really good looking. _No, I can't think that, remember what happened last time _I scolded myself silently. When Summer stopped talking I said 'thank you' even though I didn't hear a word she said. 

            "Cya around, I gotta go now," I said and grabbed my skateboard. I waved and off I went. I was glad to get out of there. I pushed every thought I had about Zack to the back of my head. 

~*~

"Nat, is that you?" My mom called from what I guessed to be the kitchen. 

"Who else would it be?" I called back and through my stuff down angrily. I missed my old room, my old house, our old family. I trudged up the stairs and began looking for my room. 

"HONEY! OUR NEW NEIGHBORS INVITED US OVER TO EAT DINNER! YOU'RE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She called back up. I shrugged and picked up my guitar and played a few chords.  The only chords I know.

"NATALIE MARIE GREENING GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" My mom yelled, it echoed throughout the house. I let out an angry sigh and ran downstairs.

"OK!" I cried out, and we all walked next door. Then something occurred to me. The three people I met today were from the band School Of Rock.  How could I have forgotten?  I laughed, like I'd ever see them again. My friend Jaime would kill me. 

"Hello, hello, hello! Come on in! My daughter is so excited about meeting you. She is your age you know. We have never had another girl her age in the neighborhood." She ushered us all in. 

"Oh, joy." I muttered. My mom elbowed me. 

"Katie! Katie, come down. They're here!" She called up. I heard some footsteps  coming down the stairs. I crossed my arms and leaned on one leg, thinking about what shows were on T.V.

"Katie, this is Natalie. Right? Yes, Natalie this is Katie. Ohh, I know you guys will be the best of friends!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes and looked at the girl. 

"Oh! Oh! You're the bass player in the band, right? From School of Rock, right? My friend loves the one song you guys have on the radio from winning Battle Of The Bands." I exclaimed. Suddenly I realized I made a complete fool of myself and turned red. "So um, ya." I finished lamely. She laughed.

"Ya, the one and only," She said gesturing to herself. 

"Great, shall we go and eat?" Her mom asked.

            At the table we all paired off. Katie and me, my mom and her mom, and Rick and her dad. We ate some weird pasta thing, with little green things I do NOT want identified. 

            "Do you have any idea what these green thingies are?" I whispered when she poked one with her fork. She shrugged and I laughed. My mom looked at me strangely and smiled. She gave me the thumbs up sign. Hm, I have to make mental note to tell her nobody gives thumbs up anymore. 

            "So why did you move here? Where did you live?" Katie asked. This has to be the most annoying question ever.

            "My mom and dad got divorced we used to live in New York," I explained.

            "I'm sorry….do you have a sweetie back home?" She asked smiling. I didn't smile back.

            "Mom, I don't feel so good, Can I be excused?" I asked. She said yes and looked at me.  Before anyone could see my tears I ran out. Why does everyone care if I had a boyfriend or not.  I love him, I really do. I'm just not sure he feels the same about me. I traced my fingers down a scar on my arm before pulling down my sleeve. I shook my head and ran into my house. 

            In my room I opened a door and found out I had a tiny deck. I sat down on one of the chairs.  Suddenly the window across from me opened. At no less than maybe 30 feet away was Katie's face.

            "Sick huh?" She asked. I shrugged and crossed my legs.

            "What are you doing there, shouldn't you be down at dinner?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me.

            "Ya…so I could talk to the pasta. Why should I have stayed down there?" I shrugged again. I decided to walk back inside and go to sleep.

            "Argh!" I cried out when I heard my alarm in the morning. "How the hell do you shut this thing off?" I randomly slammed buttons. CD on, CD off. Volume high, radio on, radio off, until I finally shut it off. 

            "Honey are you up?" My mom asked. I groaned under the pillow and rolled out. 

            "Put your uniform on!" I was fully awake now. Uniform!? What kind of a school are they running here? I put it on and disgust and then I realized I didn't know how to tie a tie. I tied a knot instead; I mean what's the difference. I grabbed a muffin and ran out the door. 

            "Hey, Natalie, wait up!" I head someone call. I turned around and saw Katie. "Nice tie, need help?" I nodded and she helped me tie it as we walked slowly. 

            "Here we are," I said looking up at the school.  I pulled my sleeve up and looked at my schedule. Math first hour. Great, start the day with my worst class. 

            "Ah, you must be Natalie. Come here and introduce yourself to the class." Said my math teacher Mrs. Edwards. I gave her a 'please don't make me do this look' but did it anyway.

            "I'm Natalie Greening, I just moved here form New York because my parents split up….I just started playing guitar about 2 months ago- so I'm really bad. Umm that's it" I walked to my seat. I was hoping one of the kids that I met the other day were in my class, but none of them were. I didn't recognize anyone.

            2nd and 3rd hour it was the sane. I didn't know anyone. I was hoping to at least bump into someone at lunch.

            "Natalie over here!" I heard Katie's voice call. I silently thanked god and I went over to the table. 

            "Hey, guys!" I said smiling. I set my tray down.             

            "Ugh, that looks like what my science project turned out like." Said Freddy pointing to it. He scrunched up his nose.

"Freddy, everything you make turns out like that." Zack corrected. Everybody laughed. 

            "Well, Freddy, if you combined the right chemicals or even paid attention to what you were doing that wouldn't have happened. Your too busy making ga-ga eyes at Ashley. Who, by the way, already has a boyfriend!" Summer pointed out matter of factly.

Freddy's face turned bright red and he mumbled a 'so'. All of a sudden my cell phone started to vibrate. I answered and then realized no cell phones in school, so I hunched over.

            "Hello?" I asked.

            "Natty? Why the hell haven't you called? You've been in your new house for 2 days already," a male voice demanded.

            "I'm sorry Billy, I've been busy." I apologized.

            "Don't sorry Billy me! You've been scamming on other guys, haven't you?" He cried out angrily.

            "Billy I-," I started.

            "No, don't say anything.  Heard it from Kathy. You told her you bumped into 'this really hot guy the other day'. Nat I don't want to ever hear that again. Understand? Oh you are coming to visit me this weekend."

            "I am? Oh, right. I mean I am. Of course. Love you too…uh huh…. Bye.: He hung up and I stuffed my cell phone away. I was planning on staying home this weekend. I sighed. 

            "Who was that? " Katie asked peering at me. 

            "Boyfriend." I answered. I didn't say anything for the rest of lunch. I hope that Billy wasn't too mad at me. I hated him controlling my life. Hell, I hate anybody controlling my life.  I had to obey Billy though. He made me.

A/N Sooo how do you like it? You'll find out more about Billy in the next chapter. 


	3. Ch3 A Strange Dream

A/N. Ok I am definitely trying to update as fast as possible! I've already written the first two chapters around the first 2 days of posting it so I'm doing well. I may not be so quick because I am trying to make them longer. I'm trying hard not to make Natalie seem to punkish or rebel-like, like in all these other school of rock stories (not that I dislike it, I just feel like it's over-done and want something different) So I'm trying to make  her a good student, and a rule follower BUT she likes the music, dresses like them, and is an average guitar player. 3 pages in Microsoft word isn't that long on the internet. Before I start I want to give some shout outs here:

worldwiz8121- Ya billy does sound mean doesn't he? LOL

RockinBassGurl – Thank you, I appreciate it! J

stickit2da-maniosis- lol, nice name. No it's not the same Billy. I don't think that Billy would be mean, he doesn't seem like the type :-P 

on with the story!

---

Ch. 3 A Strange Dream 

            I woke up in a dark ally. It was foggy and I couldn't see much.  I was wet and cold. I heard scurrying noises all around me; a shadow darting back and forth.  My heart pounded in my chest.

_            "I know your afraid Natalie…from where I'm standing…you should be." A deep raspy voice whispered in my ear. I tried to turn quickly but everything was in slow motion. I fought as hard as I could as smoke surrounded my feet. A tall, dark figure advanced towards me. My feet were frozen in place._

_            "Who are you?!" I called out._

_            "You know very well who I am…" It whispered back.  The figure brought up its hands and crushed them together repeatedly. All of a sudden my body started hurting._

_I screamed and twisted in pain. My whole body felt like it was on fire.  Tears ran down and stung my face. The whole time I heard the figures laughter in my ears.    _

I woke with a start, I was drenched in sweat and my sheets were all twisted.  Breathing hard, I lay down and tried to go back to sleep but the figures laughter rang out in my ears. 

--

"…and that's how it ended…" I finished. I was telling Katie my dream on the walk to school.

"Oh my god. Do you think the figure represents something you hate? Uh…oh! I know…maybe it's a person! Like your dad, a friend….or a boyfriend?" She asked looking at me. I thought about it for a sec, but quickly dismissed it. 

"No…why would it be? I mean, Billy would never do that to me." I explained looking at the ground. I suddenly became interested in the cracks in the ground and prayed the subject would changed.

"Just curious…what is Billy's last name…I mean I know it's not like I know him, but still." Katie asked. 

"William Robinson, but nobody ever calls him William." I told her looking back at her. She nodded and adjusted her back from one shoulder to the other. I looked up at the sky and watched a flock of birds fly by.

"Hey! Do you want to come by Dewey's after school and listen to us? I'm sure he won't mind." She asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, I'd love to!" I said shaken out of my thoughts. I just realized Billy lived closer to me than before in New York. He lived right on the border of New York and Massachusetts and it used to take me 1.5-2 hours to get to his house now its reduced to a half hour. I shivered at the thought of it.

            "Are you ok?" Asked Katie. I shook my head.

            "It's just a little chilly out, that's all." The school day went by painfully slow. I couldn't wait for the end of the day to hear school of rock play, but I didn't show it. 

            "Dammit, I flunked Miss Camille's pop quiz _again!_" Freddy groaned after 6th hour that day.

            "I didn't. I got a B. The girl in front of me had all the answers on her arm. I only cheated one, so don't kill me Summer!" I proudly said laughing. We all had the same teachers, just in a different order. Summer rolled her eyes.

            "You guys, if you studied and DIDN'T cheat you wouldn't get bad grades. Freddy, you're going to have to go to summer school if you don't pull your grades up soon." Scolded Summer.  Freddy stuffed his paper in his bag, zipped it up, and threw his bag back on angrily. He hated it whenever Summer lectured him about going to summer school. 

            "Aw man Summer, don't talk to me about Summer school!" Freddy complained. Zack shook his head and kicked a rock. It went skidding down the road and plopped into a drain. Katie adjusted her bad again and I buttoned up my coat.

            "Zack, you can't be in the band if you're in Summer school! How would you be able to manage? Please, do us all a favor and put a little effort into your school work!" Zack begged. Silence again throughout the group.  I breathed out and watched my breath and giggled at it and did it again. Pretty soon it was going to snow, I felt it in the air. I couldn't wait; I loved the snow. It was so pure and white. It made everything seem so peaceful and innocent. Even though it was cold being around it gave me a warm felling. Like everything was going to be ok.  

            "Dude! You guys are like 10 minutes late! Tomika and Marta got here really early. Come in you guys and let's ROCK!" exclaimed Dewey. "And who's this?" he asked looking at me.

            "It's ok Dewey, I invited her" said Katie putting her arm around me. I managed a small smiled and walked in with the rest. They were awesome! They played 6 songs before they had a 15 minute break.

            "Hey Natalie, I remember you said you played guitar. Do you want me to show you some stuff?" Asked Zack gesturing toward a spare guitar. I looked it and bit my lip. I wanted him to show me some stuff but I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone.

            "Um…sure…but just to let you know, I really suck." I warned him getting up slowly off the couch. I grabbed the guitar and plugged it in. I put the volume low so no one would hear but just loud enough to hear it. He looked at me like "oh my god, don't be such a wuss" but I didn't do anything but stand there looking right back at him. In the corner Freddy and Katie were laughing and Tomika, Alicia, and Marta were rehearsing some dance steps. On the other side of the room Summer and Dewey were talking and Lawrence was practicing some keyboard solos. 

            "What chords do you know? It's easier to show you chords if you are a beginner."  He explained. I thought really hard. Chords are so confusing and they kill my fingers and wrist trying to keep the position.

            "Um, this one…this one…this one…. and um…this one." I said strumming out the chords. He watched my fingers with his hand on his chin. He nodded when I finished.

            "Do you have an acoustic?…ok, well when you strum do you hear a buzz sound?…thought so, it doesn't look like your pressing down very hard. Here let me help you." He placed his guitar down and walked around me, he wrapped is arm around me so his fingers were on top of mine. He was really close to me. I gulped and tried hard to concentrate. 

            "See…strum." He said. I strummed and the chord came out ten times better. 

            "Thanks," I said as he took his fingers off of me. I wish he had stated there. I looked back up at him and saw his cheeks were slightly pink on his pale skin. I silently laughed. He showed me the G7 chord and that was all the time we had left before Dewey said back to practice.

            "You guys are really good, but I promised my mom to be back home by 5 and it's 4:30 now. So bye!" I said gathering my things; I heard a few byes as I left the building. Finally I was alone to think about things. I watched a few kids as they ran around in the street playing tag. It made me think of my sister. I missed her; she never came to visit me anymore. She is 25, my mom had her really young, when she was 20.  I then thought about my Aunt, I never saw her either. She has really pretty brown eyes…like Zack. Ah! Why do I keep thinking about him? I have a boyfriend!  And when I finally break up with him I don't need or want another boyfriend! 

            "Mom, when is Auntie coming to visit us?" I asked right as soon as I walked through the door. 

            "Someday soon, I bet you're excited." She called back. I smiled and ran up to my room.

~*~

            RIIINNNGGG. I woke with a start. I must've fallen asleep. Funny, I don't remember falling asleep. I picked it up.

            "Hello?" I asked into it.

            "Hey! It's Katie. Can you come over real quick? Like super duper quick? I promise it won't take long."

            "Sure, what time is it?" I asked looking at my clock. It read 7:05. "Ok, be right there!" I hung up and ran downstairs. I grabbed my coat and slipped on some shoes.

            "Bye mom, going to Katie's be back really soon!" I slipped out the door before she could say anything. I walked from my house to hers and ran the doorbell, hoping she would answer fast, it was COLD out there. I stood there jumping from foot to foot. 

            "Natalie…what the hell are you doing?" Katie asked opening the door and looking at me strangely. I stopped jumping and ran inside.

            "I was going to freeze to death out there! That is my 'I'm-cold-and-if-you-don't-answer-the-door-quick-I-will-surely-die' dance. Don't even think about copying it. It's copyrighted!" I finished smiling. She shook her head and started laughing. She started going upstairs and I followed her up the winding staircase. 

            "OK I need your advice. I'm going on a date and I need to pick out what to wear." She said once we finally reached her room.

            "Holy shit that was a long walk. Remind me to never come again." I said holding onto the doorframe for support. I pretended to faint and fall to the floor.  "Wait a sec! A DATE? With who?" I jumped up and looked at her with wide eyes. She sat on the bed and smiled at me.

            "Calm down girl, it isn't like this is my first date! Anyway it's with Freddy…….he finally asked me out! I've only been crushing on him since the fifth grade!" She explained.  I let out an excited breath and skipped over to her and sat on the bed. I shook her hand.

            "Congratulations! Now, what are you going to wear!? Aw, you'll make such a cute couple!" I exclaimed. Running over to her closet. Sifting through the clothes I realized I didn't know where she was going. "Um…where are you going?"  She laughed and walked over to the closet with me.

            "To the movies, so nothing in here will be good." She led me away. 

About 15 minutes later we had the perfect outfit picked out.  I looked at my watch.

            "Oh god, is it really that late? Have fun with Freddy! BYE!" I ran out the door, down the stairs and back into my house in 10 seconds flat.

~*~

            My first 3 classes sucked so I was glad to get to lunch.  

"Hey guys! Boy do I hate school." I said setting my tray down. 

            "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Katie, I nodded and she led me away. Once we were out of earshot, she started talking. 

            "Thanks for your help last night. Oh my god I am so excited! Do you think the outfit is ok?" She asked. I nodded smiling. We turned our backs to the group. Suddenly someone draped his or her arms around us.

            "I know your talking about me, cause you know, I'm so hot and you can't resist me." Freddy said sighing. I shrugged him off of me.

            "Freddy, yes, girls can't resist your attitude, obnoxiousness, and not to mention your superior grades in school." I told him. He crossed his eyes at me and took his arm off Katie. She looked slightly disappointed, not that he noticed. 

            "Oh Katie, by the way, you have something right here." He said pointing down at her shirt. She looked down and he flicked her in the nose. She gave him an annoyed face. 

            "Ha ha, got ya! See ya round." He said chuckling. As soon as he left Katie's face changed. 

            "Awwww, you gotta love him." She said as she led me back to the table. I sat across from Zack. I noticed Zack doesn't really talk that much; he just listens to what everybody has to say. I slowly ate my meal. 

            "So Natalie, what are you doing this weekend?" Asked Marta. 

            "What? Oh, me. I'm visiting my boyfriend this weekend." I said sadly.

            "You don't seem to happy about it…" Zack commented. 

            "Oh, I course I am. I mean he's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I be happy?" I answered back. He didn't look like he believed me but he didn't press the matter. I went back to silently eating my meal again and just listened in, but my mind kept wandering back to the visit this weekend. What was going to happen?


	4. Ch 4 The Visit and another dream

A/N Hello, I am updating again…hehe. OMG I have big ideas and I am having trouble leading up to them,  I don't want to rush it but I really want to write it. ARRHHHHH

Disclaimer- I do not own School of Rock, only Natalie

Ch.4 The Visit and another dream? 

****

**"**Nat, when are you going to be back from Billy's No later than 10:00 please." My mom called to me right as I was about to leave…I called yes back to her and ran to the train station. It was the only way I could take to get to his house. A Half Hour later I was on the train and trying to remember the topics I had written down to talk about.

"Natalie…is that you?" A voice said. I knew that voice.

"Ya, Zack, it is. What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him with a questioning look. This was the last place I'd expect to see him at. 

"I'm going to New York City for the weekend with my parents." He explained, he sat down next to me. I refused looking him in the eyes and braced myself for the questions I knew he would ask and I would have to answer.

"Your going to your boyfriends right? I didn't want to press on this at lunch the other day…you really didn't seem like you wanted to go there." He said in his quiet shy way. I sighed and focused on the ground.

"Billy is my boyfriend." I simply said biting my lip.  I looked up at the ceiling and started to count the dots (whatever they were). I could feel his eyes burning holes into me. "Well, what more do you want? He's my boyfriend! I _have_ to see him! Period. End of sentence." I spat back and turned my back. 

"I'm sorry. See ya." He said quietly and got up. I looked at him walk back to his parents. Somehow I knew he wasn't apologizing for bothering me. 

My stop finally came and to my dismay it took only 20 minutes to get there. I ignored Zack as I walked by, I couldn't think of anything to say. And then I saw him. I gulped and walked over to him.

"H-hi Billy. What's up?" I asked. He hugged me and swooped down to kiss me but I back away. He pursed his lips and took a step back. HE grabbed my hand and led me to his car.  He was a 16 and a half and he had just gotten his drivers license.

"How's your mom?" I asked praying she would be there when I got there.

"Oh she's playing bingo, she won't be home to about 10ish." He explained smiling coldly. I silently swore. The ride to his house was quick; I would be able to walk back to the station if I had to.

"So Natalie, how have you been…You haven't been out with any guys have you." He said when we got into his house. I shook my head 'No'. He threw his keys on the counter in the kitchen. He grabbed some beers and tossed me one.

"Billy, you know I can't drink. And neither should you!" I exclaimed. He walked over and slapped me, hard, across the cheek.

"You do as I say Natalie! Or else…I'll tell the world you little secret." He said smiling and taking a sip of his beer. 

"Billy, don't do that please. Please! You wouldn't." I said opening my beer and taking a painful sip. My cheek throbbed and the alcohol burned going down. I made a face but took another sip to make him happy. He smiled and back away from me. Again, he had walked all over me and forced me to do something I didn't want to do and there was nothing I could do about it. If he said jump I would have to jump.

"Oh baby, you know I would. You _know._" He said taking a long sip.

4 hours later, like every time after I visit him, I sat slumped in his car, feeling used, dejected, burned out, and spirits broken.

"Oh Natalie. You know I want I want. I would like Linkin Park- Hybrid Theory. It would be so nice if you could send it to me via mail." He said smiling. He knew no matter what I would have to get it for him. I nodded sadly. I bought another train ticket and I thought about what had happened this pass day. I was feeling a little tipsy from the beer he made me have.

"Remember, if you don't do exactly as I say. I tell everyone your little secret about your mom." He said smiling. He practically shoved me out and sped off at like 300 miles per hour. _I hope you crash and die _I though angrily but quickly took that back., I could never wish ill of someone.  I bought tickets and got back on the train. I was feeling very light headed and dizzy. I started giggling. People turned around and looked at me, but I didn't care. I just giggled away, for once forgetting about my problems.

"Whoops, looks like this here is my stop!" I exclaimed getting up shakily. The alcohol was taking full affect. With some difficultly I got off and began my walk home. The whole world was spinning and I didn't know what direction I was walking in. I tripped over something (most likely my foot) and landed in someone's arms. 

"Natalie?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Someone exclaimed. I recognized the voice but couldn't remember their name. They put me back on my feet. I swayed bit looking at the three heads looking back at me. I squinted.

"Oh Hi there Fuuurr-eddy!" I slurred looking from one head to the next. 

"Jesus! Your drunk!" He exclaimed. I was about to protest when I felt the sudden urge to throw up. I pulled away and puked my guts out in the bushes. I plopped down on the ground after.

"You just seem to be eeeeverywhere!" I commented trying to get up. He helped me and put his arm around me for support. I leaned against him giggling.

"How Ironic, the guy SAVES the girl. Just like in all the stories." I continued to ramble on about fairy tales as Freddy dragged me along.

"I have no clue what Zack sees in you…" I heard him mutter.

"Zack? Zack! He's in the best state ever! Neeeeewww York!" I yelled out, laughing.  "Freddy?" I said stopping. He looked at me and I passed out cold.

~*~

"Owwwww my head," was the first thing out of my mouth in the morning. What the hell happened last night? I sat up and tried to remember. I went to Billy's…saw Zack on the train…saw Billy…had a beer…Had A beer!? What was I thinking? I picked up the phone and dialed Katie's number.

"Katie, can you come over? Come right up to my room. Thanks." I hung up and sat up in bed trying to remember EXACTLY what happened. The train ride home was fuzzy…getting off…Freddy! He must have brought me home! 

"Natalie, what's up?" Katie asked.

"Katie! I got drunk at Billy's house." I whispered. She widened her eyes. 

"OH my god! Natalie! Oh my god!  Natalie! OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed plopping down on the bed. I stood up, my head pounding.

"Is that all you can say…? If it weren't for Freddy I probably wouldn't have gotten home at all!"

"Freddy?"

"Ya, around 10ish he was walking to the bus stop I think. I don't know, It's all fuzzy!"

"That was right after he had dropped me off from our date." My flew my hands up to my head and flopped onto the bed.

"I feel like I am going to die. I hope this isn't permanent!" I exclaimed moaning in pain.  

"I'll leave you in your misery," She Katie. She patted my back and left closing the door quietly behind her.  I went underneath my covers and fell back to sleep

***************

            "Natalie…don't fight. You can't win. You can't hide either, I'm always watching." The raspy voice whispered in my ear. My hair and clothes were soaking wet, and my breathing was fast. My stomach was all in knots. 

            "Please, don't hurt me…please." I begged falling down to my knees. I didn't know what to do.

            "Oo, don't worry. I wont hurt you…but I am in control. I am in control of you!" He continued.  I curled into a ball. The ground was cold and wet. The buildings surrounding me were tall. "I know your secret…you were foolish to trust me!" 

********************

 I woke with a start.  Oh my god I whispered.  What if the figure really was Billy? 

~*~ 

            The next day we didn't have any school so Summer, Katie, and Me decided to go to the mall together. 

            "Katie," I mumbled beside her, "I had another one of those dreams. I think it-it is Billy." She glanced at me and whispered we can talk later and gave me a sympathetic look. 

            "Man, I've always wanted to get up here pierced." I stated pointing to the top of my ear. I was watching someone get there's pierced.  We all stood there for a minute. Summer and Katie exchanged glances and then smiled.

            "Do it." They said in unison.

            "What?"

            "Get your ear pierced!" Explained Katie matter-of-factly. I looked at them.

            "Don't I need a parent to sign the thing?" 

            "Not here you don't. Come on!" 

            "But. But. Isn't that illegal?" I protested but they dragged me over there to where this biker-woman sat. She looked at me and made a grunt sound. I gulped. 

            "My friend here wants her ear pierced." Said summer pushing me into the seat. I glanced nervously at the lady, She grunted again and began to prepare my ear for piercing. I gulped again, nervous.  She brought the piercing gun up to my ear and wam! Pierced it. I sucked in a breath. 

            "Ow!!!!!!" I exclaimed. I felt something fall from my ear.

            "Oh, my, god! I think a piece of your ear fell off!" Katie exclaimed eyes big. I screamed. 

            "Just kidding, it was the back of the earring you wimp." She said holding up the foam bit. I went over to pay muttering 'ow' all the way.  Right after I went to go and yell at them but I heard my name and stopped.

            "Did you hear that? Someone just asked if they new me. Shh…there it is again." We all were quiet and looked around to see who was asking for me. I saw this really cute guy asking people if they knew me. They gave me a go on look and shoved me. I walked over to him.

            "I'm Natalie Greening…you looking for me or something?" I asked. He turned and looked at me and gave me the biggest smile ever. 

            "I'm Josh Mason, one of Billy's friends, well ex-friends depending on how you look at it. Well I heard you were going out with Billy and I wanted to let you know he is very controlling and if you want out I'll help you." He explained. I took a step backward and looked at him long and hard. Yes, the name did sound familiar, from where. Then is dawned on me.

            "OH my god! You were at His 16th birthday party his mom threw him last year!" And in a slightly lower voice I told him I most definitely wanted out. 

            "Ok meet me at Lily's Diner at 7 and we can talk about it. I'll let you get back to your friends." And with that he walked off and disappeared in a mass of people. I raised my eyebrows and slowly walked back to a giggling Katie and Summer.

            "So…what happened? Give us details!" Katie exclaimed. I shook my head and shrugged. They gave me a confused look. Katie brought her hands up into a circular motion to tell me to start talking.

            "What? It was an old friend of Billy's…that wants me to meet him at Lily's Diner tonight at 7." I finished smiling. They high fived each other and started laughing. Together clutching our purchases we walked out of the mall.

~*~

            At 6:30 I got on my bike and started pedaling towards Lily's Diner.  I knew it wouldn't take me that long to get there but I wanted to get there early. I knew doing this was the best thing, I mean, I didn't even know this guy. He can't hurt me if we are in a diner or something.  If he asks to go for a walk I'll just say I can't. 

            "You're here! Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were a year younger. I could have drove you here." Josh said walking over to me. I stopped the bike and told him it was no problem. He seemed really nice, but he has to pass my test. 

            "So do you live around here?" I asked. He nodded.

            "I go to Horace Green too, just I'm a year older so I don't really see you around school or at lunch." He explained leading me in to the diner. As soon as we were seated he leaned over towards me.

            "Now about Billy…" I hunched over too.

            " I know what he is doing to you. I know he is blackmailing your mom's secret. Your real mom's. He's told me that much. Now, that's not right and I told him this has to stop. That's why we are not friends anymore. We have to stop this." He said hitting the table with his fist to emphasize this. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

            "And exactly how are we going to do this? He is blackmailing me, in a second if I don't do something like that my secret is out all over the town. It will ruin my mother's reputation! My mom, well my adoptive mom, has sworn me to secrecy. I mean she doesn't want to ruin her si-simply wonderful reputation." I said stopping myself before I let an important part of the secret leak out. 

            "Well, we just have to find someone that he likes enough to dump you for her. He'll forget about it and you soon enough." He explained. I raised my eyebrows. That was crazy. So crazy it might work.

            "You leave me to do all this ok?" he asked taking my hand, "Don't get involved, I don't want you to get hurt or mess anything up." I nodded and looked down at my hand. He took his off and we ordered food. I hope this was going to work.

~*~

            Katie and summer cornered me on the way to school. I had avoided them halfway but they caught up to me. They were with Zack and Freddy.

            "How was your date? Give us details women!" Exclaimed Summer. 

            "Date?" asked Zack looking confused.

            "WAIT A SECOND! I have a few things to say. Thank you Freddy for bringing me home the other night. The date was pretty good. Josh is really nice." I explained smiling.

            "Josh? Freddy taking you home? The one weekend I go out of town I miss everything." Zack exclaimed. We all laughed at him. Once we all calmed down we realized we were at school.

            "Bye guys!" I said heading off to my first hour…. math. 

~*~

            Josh was really cool. I met up with him a few times and I was starting to begin to really like him. I didn't want to form any attachments because I would never see him again after he broke me and Billy up. I couldn't wait to be free.  It's been a while. A lifetime, it feels like. For once I can date other guys and not worry about Billy get mad or spreading my secret. After school I talked to him over the IM. 

Soccer4life- Hey Nat…sup?

SnowQueen4015- Josh…wuts up between me and billy. Are we ova yet?

Soccer4life- Yes, pretty much. He will call you any day now and break it off.  Your secret is safe for now.

SnowQuen4014- thank you! :-* How can I ever repay you? Wait brb, someone is at my door!

---

            "Natalie?" asked Katie walking into my room.

            "Hey Katie, what's up?" I sat down on my bed. She sat in my computer chair and spun in it slowly.

            "Nat, you haven't really been talking to us lately. What's up with you? Do you need to talk about something? Something is bothering you…" She explained and she stopped in front of the IM window.  "What secret? You are telling Josh stuff that you aren't telling us, especially me? I mean, I thought we were close…I thought we had something…" She got up and was about to leave.

            "Wait! Don't go! I'll tell you….but you can't tell anyone!! Promise me…" she nodded.

            "OK…it all began when 3 years ago…"

********

A/N MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you have to wait to see what her secret is! R & R. Don't worry I am already writing the next chapter….J See ya then! Ciao! Oohh, tell me if I'm moving too fast and I'll slow it down… (darn, no jk lol)


	5. Ch5 Secret Revealed

A/N sorry this is taking so long, I wrote this whole chapter and I hated it so I re-did the whole thing. I think this came out ok. I think I moved a little fast….o well. I just wated to hurry up and get that part out and move on. Cya later.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything blah blah blah blah

Ch.5 Secret Revealed!

(recap- Natalie is about to reveal her secret to Katie)

**FLASHBACK**

A girl of 12 ran quickly down the New York streets at 9:50 at night. She was afraid of missing curfew and getting grounded by her mom. Breathless, she leaned on a wall to catch her breath. She heard some angry voices in the alley next to her. She peered around the corner to see a man pushing a woman around. She looked frightened and her face was white. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, confused by these actions. She watched a little longer. The guy pushing the lady around took out a knife and began to violently stab her. A few times in the stomach and then slit her throat. The blood dripped down her body making a small pool around her. Her face was twisted with shock, pain, and disbelief. All of the color drained and she staggered a bit backwards before she dropped to the ground. Her blood making a ghostly halo around her head. The girl gasped and felt sick to her stomach. She immediately turned and threw up. She looked back at the guy, he had stiffened, and she knew he had heard her gasp and/or throw up. He quickly wiped the knife and grabbed the lady's purse. He took out a gun and began to walk slowly out of the ally half-hiding the gun. The girls breathing increased, her stomach twisted, and fear paralyzed her body. She didn't know what to do. The guy came out and looked around until his eyes landed on her. He took his gun out and fired, he swore knowing he had missed his target but ran off because sirens were starting to get louder. The echoed and rang out around the neighborhood. The girl fell down to her knees clothing her arms. She started to hyperventilate at the sight of the blood running down her arm. She crouched into a little ball and wasn't moved from the position until the police came. That girl's name was Kimberly Williams. 

"Natalie, I don't understand, what does Kimberly Williams have to do with anything!" Exclaimed Katie confused. I shook my head and swallowed.

"I'm not really Natalie Greening…. my name is Kimberly Williams." I finished slowly. Katie sat there for a second until realization finally sunk in. She widened her eyes.

"You can't tell anyone! Nobody knows the full story except for you and…. Billy. He only told Josh my real name. That's it, so you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked looking deep into her eyes. She nodded and gave me a hug. She whispered 'I'm so sorry' into my ear and she left. I sighed and looked at the scar the bullet left me on my arm. It seemed like only yesterday I had seen that woman murdered. I don't know if the guy had been caught or if he is looking for me. I swung my legs to the other side of the bed and pulled my shade aside and looked out my window. I decided it would be a good time for a walk, so I grabbed my gloves, coat, and hat and walked out the door.

The air was really cold and the wind stung my face. But it felt good. I took a deep breath. The trees were almost bare. I smiled. Suddenly my cell phone starting ringing.

"Hello?"

"Natalie. It's Billy. I just want to let you know, it's over. There is someone new. See ya round!" And that was it. 

"YES!!" I screamed for the world to hear. I hopped around a bit before sitting down on a bench to catch my breath. All of a sudden something hit my nose. It was small, cold, and wet. Then another, and another. I looked up and realized it had started to snow. This was too perfect. I stood up and let it fall on my face. I spun around. 

"Natalie is that you?" A voice called. I stopped immediately and looked to see who it was. It was Zack, standing there on his bike. He got off it and walked over to me.

"What are you doing Natalie?" He asked looking at me like I had just stepped off a spacecraft.

"I'm dancing. I love snow and I'm single again!!!!" I yelled. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. He laughed. 

" Natalie I think you should go home now…you're shivering!" He said switching to a serious tone. Huh? Oh, what do you know I was shivering! I laughed sheepishly and ran my fingers through my long tangled mess of hair. He looked like he was beginning to get cold too. His nose and the tips of his ears were red. 

"Well," I said brushing some snowflakes off his head, "I think you should be getting home too mister." He laughed and shook his head. He started walking away. I bit my lip and wanted to say something. Unable to think of anything I walked in the opposite direction to my house.

By the time I got home my shoes were filled with snow, my teeth chattering, and my pants soaked. My high opinion of snow was rapidly failing as I sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed some more. I curled up under my blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Katie," I said when she reached the bus stop. She looked miserable standing in the cold. Only her eyes were visible beneath her hat and above her scarf. She was bundled up in layers of clothes. She nodded hello and sat down on the bench. 

"Billy broke up with me…but I don't trust him…" I said sitting next to her. She turned and raised her eyebrows and said something but her humongous scarf muffled it. I ignored it and kept on talking.

"I mean it was too easy! Way too easy! There is something wrong here and I am going to figure it out. I mean…" I was cut off by Katie dragging me to the bus. I giggled and sat down. I shivered.

"Um, Katie? What's with the scarf?" Freddy asked from behind. Katie grunted and ripped off the scarf. She turned around to face Freddy. With her knees on the seat and her heads on the back of the seat she told him to shut up. She sat back down and turned to me. I heard Zack say something to Freddy and start laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Natalie…I'm sorry for freaking out the other night, I mean it was a little heavy. I um…I just wasn't expecting it." She said looking me in the eyes. I slouched a bit and she put one hand on her knee and rested her head in it. He brown hair falling over her shoulder. I ran my fingers through my own thick brown hair nervously.

"You uh…didn't tell anyone…right?" I whispered. I drummed my right hand on my knee and nervously played with the hem of my uniform with my left. She shook her head and leaned back in her seat.

"Of course I wouldn't tell anyone Natalie. I promised. Now…what do you think they are talking about?" She asked nodding her head behind us. They were furiously whispering behind us. We laughed softly and I leaned back to hear them better. I couldn't make out what they are saying so I leaned forward and stuck my head over the top of the seat and said hi to Marta.

"Hey Natalie." She said looking up at me. She turned and started talking to Alicia about more dance moves. I rolled my eyes and leaned back. I looked over at Katie and she was listening intently to what they were saying. I hit her playfully.

"Hey! Can't you see I'm trying to eavesdrop here?" She whispered angrily, swatting my hand away. I shook my head and started out the window at the scenery passing by. Everything was sprinkled in snow. It was beautiful. 

"Hey! Natalie!" Someone called to me right as I stepped off the bus. I looked around to see who it was and I saw Josh waving his arm to me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"So you got the call. Right? I have something to show you…will you meet me after school?" He asked looking at me. I smiled and nodded my head. 

"Great, see you then." He walked off and I went back over to Katie. 

"I don't like him." Said Zack as he stepped off the bus. Katie put her backpack on and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Thank you father," I replied zipping up my jacket. We walked together to first period and went our separate ways.

At lunch I was doodling in my notebook and writing some random stuff. I had my elbow on the table and my head in my hands as I scribbled, writing various things. 

"And what do we have here?" Asked Freddy grabbing my notebook right from under my. 

"Hey! Give that back!!" I cried grabbing for it. He held it just out of my reach. _Please don't read it, please don't read it _I silently begged still reaching for it.

"Freddy! Put that down. That's none of your business!" Katie exclaimed, he gave her a sarcastic smile and opened it up.

"Freddy, dude that's not cool." Zack said.

"Aw come on, you guys are no fun. Just a quick peek." He said laughing. H opened it up a little and lunged at him, knocking both him and me to the floor. I grabbed my notebook and held it protectively against me.

"Dude! What's your problem? I wasn't actually going to read it!" He exclaimed looking at me like I was a freak. I couldn't let him read it. It had stuff he couldn't see. Stuff he couldn't know. I looked at my elbow and watched the blood slowly drip down. 

"Ah a battle wound from protecting thy notebook from the evils of all powerful Freddy Jones!" I said getting up and wiping my elbow. I offered a hand to him. "I'm sorry. I have really, _really_, personal things in here." 

He nodded and grabbed my hand and I yanked him up. We both sat down and we all starting talking like nothing had happened at all.

"Hey, Natalie. I thought you took the bus home?" Zack said after the final bell rang and they were both walking towards the exit.

"I do, but I'm meeting Josh to go somewhere." I said checking my watch to make sure I wasn't pressed for time. "What about you?"

"I only take the bus in the mornings, most of the time I bring my skateboard and well skateboard home. Um…Nat…I have a bead feeling about Josh." I stopped and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

"Well you see-." He started but was interrupted by Freddy.

"I know y'all talking 'bout me cause you know you _know_ you can't resist me" He said laughing. I looked at Zack and we laughed, fake, hollow, laughs. I was too confused by what Zack said and Zack was eager to finish his sentence. I decided to answer Freddy.

"Freddy, you always pick the perfect time to interrupt." I said smiling at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. "How mature."

"Freddy…If I couldn't resist you I think you should be worried," replied Zack. Freddy made a face and stuck his finger down his throat. 

"Well, see ya tomorrow, then." He said waving and walking in the opposite direction. I started walking again. Zack opened his mouth to speak but again was interrupted, this time by Josh.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He asked. There was something funny about the way he looked at me, but I didn't take note of it. Zack just kept walking. I nodded and he led me out to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on. 

"You'll see." He said slamming his door and fumbling with his seatbelt. He put his keys in the ignition and flew out of the parking lot at like 100 mph. 

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN!" I cried holding on the dashboard.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." He explained putting his hand on my knee. I slightly smiled and swatted his hand off. He put it back on the wheel and we continued to fly down streets and take sharp turns. I was beginning to regret coming and Zack's words kept echoing in my head. (_ I don't trust him, Natalie)._ I was beginning to believe him too. We finally stopped.

"My god, finally!" I said getting out. I sighed and brushed out my uniform not noticing where we were. I heard him groan a little getting out of his car. I heard the door shut and his footsteps coming near. I turned around to face him. Then I noticed where we were.

"Oh. My. God. It's. It can't be. Josh…? No…it's….the alley….from my dream." I whispered backing away and leaning against the wall. I shook my head, eyes wide in fear.

"I don't know what your talking about." Said Josh stumbling over to me.

"Josh! Oh god, your drunk!" I cried pushing him away and trying to get past. He grabbed my arm and stood there grinning a lopsided grin.

"Let go." I demanded tugging my arm. He gripped hard. "Ow!!" I cried. With one quick motion he swung me into the wall.

"Why do you think Billy broke up with you? So I could have you. Me! This was our plan from the beginning. He didn't like you. He never liked you. But me. Ya, me. I do like you." He said his face right in mine. I narrowed my eyes and stiffened. I struggled but he brought his other hand to my arm pushing me into the wall.

"Right Kimberly?" He whispered into my ear. I opened my mouth in a silent scream. I bit my lip. He laughed evilly. With all my strength I broke free of his grasp.

"You filthy pig! You bastard! You sorry excuse for a boy! I didn't wait; no suffer, all these years with Billy to be handed over to the likes of you. No! Oh no I didn't!" I cried. In a burst of anger I plunged my hand right through the window of his car. 

"You bitch!" He cried slapping my face. I stood there for a second turned away, when I heard a new voice.

"Hey! You watch who your calling a bitch!" Within a second, with strength I didn't know he possessed, he punched Josh right in the nose and he went flying like a rag doll. Maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe it was because he was in shock, I guess I'll never know, but I never expected in to go down that easily. With hot angry tears running down my face I walked over and kicked him in the stomach. He crumpled up and groaned.

"Zack…why are you here?" I asked with my back to him so he wouldn't see my face.

"I told you I didn't trust him." He mumbled turning back into his shy old self.

" Are you ok…he didn't do anything to you right?" I shook my head, and cradled my hand. I heard water dripping from a leaky pipe.

"I think I need to get a bandage." I said holding up my bloody hand. I turned around and he nodded. 

"You, you're going to pay for this!" Cried Josh getting shakily to his feet. He went to his car swearing all the way and started the ignition and drove out at like 300 mph, Zack and I jumped out of the way.

"Let's go to Summer's house. Her mom's a doctor and she lives like 15 minutes away from here." Zack said. I nodded; I took my scarf from my backpack and wrapped it tightly around my hand, wincing slightly. I looked over at him and he slightly smiled and went back to concentrating on the sidewalk. 

"Do you want the skateboard?" He asked me. I shook my head, I saw him shrugged out of the corner of my eye.

"Natalie? OH MY GOD! What happened to you hand? I'll go and get my mom! Come here!" She exclaimed grabbing my good hand and dragging me in. "Zack, what are you doing here?" He down. Summer just turned around and kept walking. The whole time my mind kept replaying what had happened earlier.


End file.
